Alpha M2
by Ultimate Lyoko Warrior
Summary: What if some kid was pulled from the real world into the world of M2 the next generation of Marvel Heroes? Gifted with the powers of a comic character he made up will he survive in a world that isn't his own or will he lose himself through it all? One things for sure the ripples he will cause will shake the core of the world. Rated T for language might be M later on.
1. Chapter 1: Rise of Alpha

_**Chapter 1: Rise of Alpha**_

All right… How the hell am I going to tell my story?

I mean… It's so crazy that even I don't believe it and I freaking lived through it for crying out loud. In the past fourteen years of my life I was a normal teenager who loved to play video games, eat junk food and hang out with my friends.

It's not the most original life but it was my life.

Until the day a freaking comic book character came into my life.

My name is Luke Anderson and this is my story.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Luke Anderson, a fourteen year old brunette with brown eyes yawned as he leaned in a chair he was sitting in enjoying a hot mug of cocoa and marshmallow. The simple joys of life.

Today he was hoping to hang with his friend Greg Matthews, maybe go bowling it's been a while since he's done that.

But right now he was reading a few comics.

Before you go and call him a nerd he doesn't really care. He just wants to do what he loves and he doesn't hurt people or steal, this is his thing.

The comic he was reading was part of the M2 Marvel Universe. Normally he loves reading the original ones but he likes the continuation story with the A-Next team, X-People, although he wonders sometimes why they changed from X-Men, Juggernaut Jr., and Spider-Girl.

Right now he was reading the first issue of A-Next since it was the first in the story and he was getting so into it he jumped when someone spoke behind him.

"Mortals and their stories."

Luke spun around but he didn't see anything but the wall. "… Maybe I need to lie down." Luke muttered scratching his head in confusion.

The same voice laughed. "You mortals are all the same; you try to do anything to avert your minds from the truth."

"All right, who's there?" Luke asked hoping that someone was playing a prank on him. "Why are you talking with me?"

The next thing Luke knew he wasn't in his room. He was in a dark room that held different screens showing costumed heroes from Marvel, Noir, Ultimate, the list was endless.

"What the hell?" Luke backed up and turned only to see a man in silver armor with black hair and a black goatee causing him to scream and jump back in surprise.

"Hello mortal." The man smirked. "I am the Beyonder."

"…" Luke waited for someone to come out and say that he was being Punked but that didn't happen. "Uh…" Was his intelligent reply.

The Beyonder just laughed at Luke's befuddled expression. "Be honored mortal, I barely show myself to anyone and yet my curiosity grows with a question."

Luke just blinked his brain trying to process what was going on.

"Uatu always watched other dimensions asking 'What If' questions; well I have one of my own." Beyonder smirked. "What if I put a mortal in a world where he knew exactly what was going to happen? What if I gave that mortal a small power?"

"What?" Luke asked in shock as he realized where this was going. "Me?"

Beyonder sighed. "Yes you, although I'm beginning to rethink my choice." He whispered that last part.

"But why me? I can't even fight my way out of a paper bag!" Luke asked.

"This is why I chose you." Beyonder chuckled. "I have a feeling you will amuse me in this world."

"I am not anyone's toy." Luke glared at Beyonder before he waved his hand and Luke fell to his knees as he felt a powerful force overlapping his whole body.

"Stay silent mortal," Beyonder snarled in anger. "I can kill you without batting an eye but I want to see how far you can go."

Luke kept silent knowing that this guy was serious.

"Now then." Beyonder snapped his fingers and pain coursed through Luke's limbs. "I gave you your power. Now let's see how you use it."

Luke blacked out in a second before he woke up in an alleyway.

"Ugh." Luke groaned in pain. "Some guys go to school, some have jobs. Me? I get sent to who knows where by some cosmic powered entity that belongs in a comic book… When the hell did my life get so weird?"

Then Luke looked out the alleyway to see New York and he nearly had a heart attack when he saw Avenger's Mansion.

"Cool-. Oh shit." Luke had a bad feeling. "If this is the Marvel Zombies Dimension I am so getting out of here."

That was when Luke noticed that he was wearing a freaking costume that was clearly spandex.

It was a tight black, one piece spandex uniform that went over his head cutting off at the nose with the eyes being blood red and he wore yellow gloves and combat boots. There was an A insignia on the chest and the forehead that was also yellow.

The shocking part was that Luke recognized the costume.

'_Alpha?_' Luke thought in shock. '_But this is a comic character that I made up only to scrap the idea! Why the hell am I in the uniform?_' That was when Luke saw that he was floating up into the air. '_Okay, if I remember correctly I only gave Alpha the powers of flight and a healing factor that can rival Deadpool's without the scarring._'

Shaking his head Luke just sat in the air only to lose control and fly into the ground feeling his bones break but in a few seconds they were healed.

'_Son of a- that hurt._'

"Surrender the weapon, human!" A voice called out drawing Luke's attention where he saw a blonde haired young adult being accosted by three men in trench coats. "Release it to our care, or suffer torments to terrible for your mortal mind to conceive."

'_Holy shit, this is the first issue of A-Next._' Luke thought as he recognized the guy being mugged as Kevin Masterson the next Thunderstrike.

"I heard that New York was dangerous, but I was pretty sure that I'd be safe on Avenger's proper-." Kevin's eyes widened when he saw the men's faces to see that they weren't human at all. "Hoo-boy. What the heck are you?"

Without thinking Luke focused and flew off nailing one of the men in the face. "I'm not sure what language you guys speak but I'm pretty sure that no means no."

"Unhand me Mortal!" The creature smacked Luke sending him flying into the wall.

'_… Ow._'

Luke shook his head and jumped back only to keep moving back. "Whoa!" Luke waved his arms before getting into a fighting position causing the three to laugh.

"This mortal can't even control his powers!" One of them laughed.

Luke looked at Kevin. "You all right sir?"

Kevin just nodded but he thought. '_Out of the many heroes in New York I get one who doesn't even have full control of his powers? I'm screwed._'

Luke nodded and looked back only to be smacked in the face and sent flying again.

'_Did I just get bitch slapped?_'

"Now that the annoying mortal is out of the way hand over the mace or forfeit your life."

"Why do you want it?" Kevin asked defiantly. "It's supposed to be useless."

"You are in no position to demand explanations." The creatures snarled. "None can save you!"

"Incorrect!" A mechanical voice spoke up. "I can." They looked back to see a figure that was in black and yellow armor. "The name's Mainframe and I have little regard for bullies and even less for threats."

"**REGROUP!**" Out of nowhere nine more of the same creatures appeared. "One armored warrior is no match for my most savage shock troops. Especially when we outnumber him twelve to one."

"What am I?" Luke shouted out of anger of being underestimated. "Beef Jerky?"

"Uhhhh… Maybe you should recalculate your math mister." Luke turned to see Juggernaut 2 behind him who was wearing his silver dome over his head and his eyes widened when he saw Jubilee, a woman in a yellow coat wearing green sunglasses, Stinger a teenager in a purple outfit wearing an ant like metal helmet, Speedball wearing blue and brown suit and green see through glasses, and Jolt a woman wearing a yellow and brown suit.

"This may not be the most appropriate time to ask, but which one of you sent out that Avengers Distress call?" Jubilee asked as they all got ready.

"That would be me." Mainframe admitted before they charged.

"Swell, who are you?" Jubilee asked as they fought with J2 smacking them away while Mainframe blasted the stragglers.

'_Y-You read about stuff like this on the net, but like wow._' Kevin looked shocked. '_These are perfect strangers and they're risking their lives for me. Me!_'

"Mainframe… But maybe we should hold off on proper introductions until later?" Mainframe suggested.

"Okay pops, but I like to know something about my allies, especially since one of them is that Juggernaut Wanabee that I've heard about."

"Hey!" J2 cried out insulted.

"Don't let her get to you." Luke said as he plowed through two of the enemies with his flight. "I'm just happy you're on our side."

J2 nodded before punching more back. "This is **TOO** cool! I love playing hero!"

"You and me both pal!" Speedball jumped his way around using his kinetic powers to avoid being killed. "But I always thought that the Juggernaut leaned a little too close to the dark side of the force."

"Er… That was a different guy." J2 admitted sheepishly.

Stinger blasted some of the guys back. "You got his number?" She joked. "We could use the assist."

Luke was about to make a joke when one of the bad guys stabbed him right through the stomach.

"**MAN DOWN!**" Mainframe shouted as he blasted the guy who stabbed Luke.

"Oh my God." J2 looked sick.

"God damnit that hurts!" Luke grabbed the sword and pulled it out before the wound healed in front of everyone… Even the costume repaired itself. "It's official. I love this healing factor!"

Jolt came in kicking the one behind Luke back before he could be beheaded. "Does your healing factor count for you losing your head?"

Luke went pale as he thought about that. "I'd rather not tempt fate."

"So back to my question." Jubilee looked at J2 who was about to answer when they were surrounded by green mist.

"**ENOUGH OF THIS FOOLISHNESS!**" A dark voice called out. "I will brook no further delay! I desire that mace and I will have it **NOW!**"

In a second Luke blinked as he was chained up with the other heroes… Except for Kevin that is.

Kevin felt his eye twitch. '_He probably didn't chain me up because I wasn't worth the effort._'

"Where are we?" Jubilee asked hesitantly.

Luke shrugged although he knew the answer. "If someone says the welcome to the wonderful Land of Oz I'm leaving."

"Not that it really matters, but I took the liberty of transporting you to my turf." Loki the Norse God of Mischief walked out of the shadows wearing his green and gold armor. "Asgard, known to all mortals as the home of the Norse Gods-."

"Blah, blah, blah do you ever stop talking?" Luke interrupted before he was blasted back. '_I deserved that._'

Loki continued as if he wasn't interrupted. "I am Loki, the often maligned and rarely understood God of Rapture and Delight!"

'_I know that I'm going to regret this but I have to say it._' "More like the God of Gayness with his outfit." Luke was blasted again.

"How about you don't insult the God?" Stinger suggested questioning Luke's sanity.

Luke shrugged before wincing because his wounds weren't fully healed yet. "I hate being looked down on." He admitted.

"Now back to what I was saying." Loki held out a mace making Kevin's eyes widen. "Thanks to this little plaything I will be the lord of-."

"Playing with yourself?"

"Impudent Mortal!" He blasted Luke again until he was sure he was dead but he got back up healing already.

"At least I'm not hiding in a closet? Is that why you mess with Thor?"

"This guy is nuts." Luke heard Speedball whisper to J2 who nodded in agreement.

Loki decided to just gag Luke before continuing.

"I will become the liege lord of the Universe!"

"How?" Kevin shouted in shock. "The mace lost its power a long time ago!"

"While it's true that the power remained tied to the last wielder the power is still present." Loki said as he focused energy into it while Luke was trying to get rid of the gag. "I intend to access it and employ it against my enemies."

"Loki's restraining spell doesn't seem to affect technology." Mainframe noted. "I believe I can free us all."

"Are you sure, Mainframe?" Stinger asked in confusion. "I can't get my stingers to work."

"Trust me." Mainframe said. "All we need is a distraction."

"To bad crazy 'A' here is gagged." Speedball said calling Luke A because of his insignia. "He would've made a hell of a distraction."

Luke gave Speedball a glare but he had to agree that he would since he seemed to heal from anything.

But Kevin took off. '_It these guys need a distraction it's up to me to provide one._' He thought before shouting. "Get your slimy hands off of my mace, you horned headed huckster!" He jumped at the mace as it was taking in energy. "It belongs to me, this mace is the only real connection I have to my father and I won't allow you to pervert his memory by using his most prized possession for evil."

While that was going on Mainframe managed to get the chains off of everyone but Luke pointed to his gag. "I think I'll leave that on." Mainframe said.

"**MPH!**" Luke shouted cursing the guy out even though no one could hear what he was saying but the middle finger was a dead giveaway.

"Hold on." J2 grabbed it and ripped the gag off making Luke nearly scream in pain as the rip marks healed up.

"Thanks." Luke muttered as he rubbed where it was.

But the sound of thunder caught their attention as a bright light filled the room as Kevin was replaced by a more buff looking version of him wearing a brown and red suit with a T on his left chest.

Kevin smirked as he blasted the enemies back with his new powers. "Hoo-boy! It works! I really have the powers of Thunderstrike!"

"Nice Zap Bolt, pal…" J2 complimented before raising an eyebrow. "But where did you get the costume? You wouldn't believe the headaches I went through for mine."

"I-… I'm not sure where it came from." Thunderstrike confessed.

"Welcome to my world." Luke said with a smile. "Right before this whole fiasco began I woke up in the alley wearing this costume."

That earned him some weird looks but Luke waved them away. "So what's the plan?"

At that point they were surrounded by an army. "Not dying!" Mainframe shouted.

"I like that plan." Luke joked as he mentally crapped himself.

"They're calling in more reinforcements!" Stinger shouted as she blasted more back while Luke flew up throwing one of them but when he went to fly at one he was clotheslined because he didn't have enough experience to change directions causing him to crash into Speedball.

"Hey watch out!" Speedball complained as he managed to regain his footing and get him and Luke out of the way.

"Sorry." Luke apologized. "I'm not used to flying yet."

"Hey, everybody get behind me!" J2 called out. "I'm pretty sure that I can plow right through these clowns."

"Then what?" Stinger asked.

Jubilee nodded as she blasted some back. "Stinger's right. There's nowhere for us to run- **UGH!**" She was punched her sunglasses breaking.

"Keep fighting back!" Mainframe ordered. "We have to turn the tide of this fight."

"Easier said than done Metal head!" Speedball told him before Luke was slammed into the ground next to him. "You all right A?"

"Yeah." Luke nodded before starting. "A?"

"All right what's your hero name?"

"… Alpha."

"Really?" Speedball gave him a look of disbelief.

"It's my name." Alpha said with a shrug. "Any chance you can get us out of this?"

"I can't use my kinetic powers without room to outmaneuver them." Speedball said as they were being overrun by sheer numbers.

Alpha looked at Thunderstrike pretending that he got an idea. "Hold up aren't we on Asgard?"

"Yeah so-." Thunderstrike got the idea. "Of course!" He shot a beam of light up into the air before it exploded.

"**NO!**" Loki screamed in anger. "That mortal has undone us all! Sound the retreat, we must flee now while there's still time!"

"B-But why milord?" His general asked in confusion. "The mortals are about to fall."

"Forget them, we must begone or all is lost!" With that Loki disappeared.

"Am I missing something?" Stinger asked as they were all running. "They were winning so why are they booking it?"

"It was because of that flare that T-Strike shot into the sky." Jubilee explained.

"Who were you trying to signal?" Mainframe asked Thunderstrike.

"It was Alpha's idea." Thunderstrike said making Alpha smile and wave. "We're in Asgard so he knew that someone would hear it and look."

A blue streak flew across the sky with the sound of thunder and Thor came down.

"Who calls upon the Lord of Asgard?!" Thor rumbled as he looked down. "If there are foes of the realm internal, let them now-." His eyes widened when he saw Thunderstrike. "Heimdalls Horn, Eric?"

Thunderstrike shook his head. "No such luck, I'm Kevin… His son."

"Why come you here and why do you shimmer with power untold?" Thor asked curiously while Alpha stared in shock at seeing the actual God of Thunder himself.

"Long story." Thunderstrike chuckled. "With a **MAJOR** emphasis on my Dad's mace and Loki-."

"Loki?" Thor sighed. "Ah, some things never change… They only appear different." He said seeing the other heroes.

Before Thor could send them back Alpha coughed. "Uh, is there any chance I can get an autograph?" He asked before doing a face palm. "If I had paper that was."

Thor just chuckled a bit before he twirled Mjolnir. "The planet spins! The page turns! And the world still needs heroes!" He said as they were surrounded by energy. "May each and all prove worthy of the privilege before you!"

With that they were all in front of the Avenger's Mansion. "All right that was awesome!" Alpha shouted forgetting where he was. "We just went to freaking Asgard! That was so cool-!" Then he noticed how everyone was staring at him so he coughed. "Sorry." He said trying to regain some dignity.

Stinger broke the awkward silence. "Thor did bring up an interesting point… Ten years is too long a time for Earth to be without its greatest heroes."

Mainframe nodded. "Correct and I have a notion to make-."

"Whoa!" Jubilee interrupted. "I can see where this is headed and my duties as the leader of the X-People prevent me from making another full time commitment!" She said as she walked away. '_Although, I should really have a private chat with J2 in the not so distant future._'

"Same goes for me." Speedball rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I'll be glad to pitch in every once in a while but I like being a solo act!" He took off with his kinetic powers.

"You know my number if you need me." Jolt waved. "But I consider myself semi-retired at this point in my life."

As the three left Thunderstrike sighed. "So where does that leave us?"

"With more than enough." Mainframe said with a nod. "I'm not going to lie to you. Embarking on this course will be dangerous and thankless. Some… Or all of you may suffer grievous injury, or worse."

'_Wow! A chance to be an Avenger, so cool._' J2 thought in excitement. '_What better way to make up for my Dad's lousy rep?_' "I'm in."

"Me too." Stinger said. '_My father will freak for making this decision without consulting him, but it's my life._'

"After what you guys risked for me I'm not walking away." Thunderstrike agreed. 'Besides, this will be a perfect way to walk a mile in my Dad's shoes.'

"What about you?" Mainframe looked at Alpha who was surprised that they were waiting for his answer as well.

Alpha sighed. "To be honest, I'm not so sure how helpful I would be because I'm still new with my powers… But this whole ordeal showed me that this world needs heroes so I'm in." '_Plus it'll give me a place to stay in this world because I don't have anywhere else to go._'

"It appears to be settled." Mainframe said.

"Sooo… Who's going to say it?" J2 asked.

"It has to be all of us." Thunderstrike said with a smile that was quickly mirrored before they all took a deep breath.

"**AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!**" They all shouted making people around them stare in shock.

'_This is so cool!_' Alpha thought happily before he mentally frowned. '_But why did Beyonder send me? What does he have to gain?_' Deciding not to worry about that he got to know his new teammates.

**To Be Continued…**

** I'm surprised there isn't any fan fictions about the M2 universe so here's one about a kid being pulled into it and I'll be trying to do it in order.**

** Plus I need to work on my other stories as well so ULW is signing out!**


	2. Chapter 2: Invader

_**Chapter 2: Invader**_

Alpha admits it, he feels a bit like a freeloader asking to stay at Avenger's Mansion while the others have homes to go to but he helps Jarvis, who he still can't believe is alive, cleans up.

He told the truth though.

He had nowhere else to go.

Mainframe didn't say anything about him staying there, while Jarvis was a little grateful for the help of keeping the place clean.

J2, Stinger and Thunderstrike left to do their own thing while Mainframe said something about a tune up. So right now, Alpha was facing a dilemma.

"**WHY THE HELL CAN'T I GET THIS COSTUME OFF?!**" Alpha shouted as he spent two minutes in the bathroom trying to pee but he couldn't get the costume off as he tugged at it and when it ripped it just put itself together. "**SERIOUSLY?!**"

"Are you all right in there Master Alpha?" Jarvis's voice came through the door.

"Uh, yeah." Alpha answered back sheepishly. "It's just that my suit won't come off… Oh right."

Alpha focused and the suit slowly disappeared.

"All right, that would've been nice to remember a few minutes ago." Luke muttered as he quickly used the bathroom. '_For crying out loud, I designed the suit for a comic and I went into detail of how this guy's powers works so I should remember right away._'

Once that was done he focused again and the suit came back on before he came back out.

Heading to the kitchen he was surprised to see Mainframe already there. "What's up Mainframe?" Alpha asked with a smile.

"Nothing." Mainframe said and Alpha had to remind himself that this was a robot pretending to be human. "Just came to speak with Jarvis and thank him for allowing us to use the Avenger's Mansion. You aren't being too much trouble are you?"

"Wha?" Alpha chuckled. "Relax Chrome Dome, I figured I can help Jarvis out with keeping this place clean while I'm here."

"Chrome Dome?"

"… Just forget it." Alpha sighed before he spoke up. "Do you think we are worthy of being Avengers though?" He was talking about him being worthy mostly but it slipped out as we.

Mainframe gave him a curious look. "What do you mean?"

"Don't get me wrong, being an Avenger sounds cool and all." Alpha said with a smile. "But are we good enough to call ourselves Avengers?"

"… The original Avengers started out unsure as well Alpha." Mainframe told him after taking a moment to think about it. "Just don't let it get to you and you'll see that we are."

Alpha smiled a bit. "Thanks." He opened the fridge and grabbed a soda. "Want one?" He asked to keep up the pretense that he thought that Mainframe was a human under the armor.

"No thanks." Mainframe politely declined before he walked off.

Alpha shrugged and popped the can open taking a sip before he decided to leave the Mansion and he was flying through the air whooping with joy of how it felt.

'_I might just thank the Beyonder!_' Alpha thought as he did a few twirls in mid-air maybe showing off a bit.

After flying a bit he figured he should explore the city a bit more seeing Midtown High, The Baxter Building where he saw the Human Torch flying around but Alpha kept hidden from that guy for now.

Deciding to head back to Avenger's Mansion he flew towards the ground to land only to crash land instead.

'_… I really need to work on my landing._' Alpha thought in pain.

For the next few days nothing was really going on until the com he was given by Mainframe went off so he went to the meeting room in time to hear J2's voice. "This is just too cool!" Alpha chuckled as he saw J2 being all happy while Mainframe and Thunderstrike were waiting. "I really love being an Avenger and hanging with you guys!"

"Yeah Juggie, cool is really the word for it." Thunderstrike said looking a little annoyed at the big guy's enthusiasm. "So where is Stinger? She said she'd be here."

"I don't know." Alpha said making his presence known. "How's it going J2?"

"Pretty good Alpha." J2 said with a smile. "Man, I still can't believe that we're Avengers!"

Alpha chuckled at J2's enthusiasm. "You and me both."

"I hate to complain Mainframe, but I have a College Art Project due this weekend that I have yet to start because I'm uh… Waiting for my muse."

"I believe that she's on her way Thunderstrike." Mainframe actually sounded amused. "When I called her to inform her of this emergency meeting, she was in the middle of an important experiment involving the use of insect DNA for a possible cure of Diabetes."

"Ooh." Thunderstrike was shocked to hear that. "Never mind."

"Wow." Alpha blinked. "Man that would be cool, but isn't there the danger of said person mutating because of that?"

"That is why it's being researched first." Mainframe said taking note of Alpha's caution.

"Yo 'Strike' did I ever tell you that I recently ran into Jubilee and the Uncanny X-People?" J2 asked in glee. "We fought this lady who had these wild powers and it was all so very-."

"Cool?" Thunderstrike finished with a smirk but he was thinking. '_When my Dad was Thunderstrike, he got to pal with Captain America, Giant-Man and Thor! Me, I'm stuck with Mr. Enthusiasm._'

"You got to fight with the X-People?" Alpha asked in shock that he missed the J2 moment in the comic. "Man you are so lucky!"

'_And let's not forget Mr. Insane here._' Thunderstrike thought remembering how Alpha insulted Loki to his face.

But right when Stinger walked in Alpha thought of something. "Hey, correct me if I'm wrong, but do you guys remember when I called Loki gay?"

"Uh yes?" Stinger asked not sure what she just walked in on but she looked at the others to see that they were just as confused as she was.

"Didn't he give birth to one of his children in the myths?" Alpha asked with a weird expression through his mask. "By being a mom?"

"I think so." Mainframe answered and now Alpha laughed.

"Then that means I totally called him out." Alpha got out between his laughter. "Oh man, no wonder he was so pissed."

"Why did you even insult him anyway?" Thunderstrike asked curiously.

"I hate his holier than thou attitude that he had." Alpha answered with his arms crossed.

"But isn't he a God?" J2 asked.

"So is Thor and do you see him acting like a prick?" Alpha asked, but Stinger coughed.

"Isn't there a big problem that you called us in for?" Stinger asked Mainframe making Alpha pout at being interrupted.

Mainframe nodded in gratitude at Stinger before a hologram of the Earth came up making J2 and Alpha whistle in awe. "As you probably already know, and this holograph clearly illustrates, the planet Earth is presently surrounded by an orbital defensive grid."

"Yeah," Thunderstrike nodded at hearing this. "I remember reading about it in a Now Magazine a few years ago."

"Approximately twelve hours ago, an unidentified object, this could have been a small meteor-."

"Or a UFO!" Alpha said getting a weird look from everyone but Mainframe who nodded at hearing that. "What? We already had Alien attacks courtesy of Kree and Skrulls, so it's possible."

"Quite." Mainframe agreed with him. "It was detected and fired upon by the grid and apparently the assault caused the object to be split in two because satellite surveillance noted both a primary and secondary crash in the Washington National Park."

'_I always wanted to go to DC._' Alpha thought with a smile.

"As luck would have it, a team of scientists from the Maria Stark Foundation is presently within miles of both sites." Mainframe showed the video. "They were in the park to perform experiments in reforestation techniques, but their project leader Dr. William Foster believes we should investigate the sight."

"Bill Foster?" Stinger asked in shock. "Hank Pym's former assistant?"

"I never heard of the man but I'm curious on why he called us." Thunderstrike admitted. "If the object was brought down by the defensive grid, then I would think that the Military would want first shot at it."

"They do." Mainframe said. "But we can mobilize faster."

"Plus T-Strike, we're Avengers now." Alpha said still trying to get used to being an Avenger. "If this happened back in the old days the original Avengers would be called to."

"Also, we can get there to make sure that the military don't obliterate any survivors, just in case they really do come in peace." Mainframe said and that was what made them all agree.

Alpha couldn't stop his mouth from dropping as he saw the Quinjet. "**AWESOME!**" Alpha cried out as he flew around it inspecting it to the confusion of his teammates. "I never thought I would see a Quinjet in real life." He said before catching himself. "You know after the Avengers disbanded years ago."

Thankfully they bought it and they got in when Mainframe spoke up. "Strap in everyone, even though all official Avenger clearances have long since expired, I managed to convince the powers-that-be to allow us to fly a sub orbital flight path." Seeing Alpha's lost expression he clarified. "This means we should be there in two hours."

To pass the time while Mainframe was flying Alpha saw Stinger reading and Thunderstrike listening to music so Alpha stood up and floated. "I knew I should've brought something to pass the time." Alpha muttered as he floated to Mainframe deciding to play the annoying idiot to pass the time. "What does this button do?"

"It's the ejector for the seat you were sitting on." Mainframe answered making Alpha back up because he wasn't sure if the tin head was kidding or not.

So he approached J2. "How's it hanging Juggie?"

"I'm bored." J2 admitted with his arms crossed while he was tapping his left foot making Alpha nod in agreement.

"I dig that."

J2 raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Dig that?"

"When I'm bored I do random crap." Alpha admitted with a smile. "I've always wondered if I had ADHD or ADD even though my parents told me I didn't. Maybe I should fly on the outside?"

"You know what we need?" J2 asked getting a shrug from Alpha. "This Buggy needs a VCR or maybe a Game System-."

Stinger rolled her eyes as she read her book. "Why not add a Hot Tub while you're at it?"

"Great idea!" Alpha said knowing fully well that she was being sarcastic but it would be cool, plus he wasn't bored with this conversation. "Maybe a pool table as well? I love playing pool!"

J2 nodded in acceptance while Stinger wondered if maybe she should just not talk to them, because she still wasn't sure if Alpha was serious or not. "Yeah, we need something to keep us sharp-." J2 was interrupted as he started to glow and shrink. "Oops. Time's up."

"Neat light show!" Alpha complimented while Thunderstrike took out his headphones.

"W-What's happening to you Juggie?"

J2 chuckled sheepishly as the light died down to show a light brown haired teenager boy wearing glasses. "I guess that I should have told you folks that I occasionally revert to my real form. You can call me Zane when I'm in this state."

Thunderstrike jumped up from his seat. "B-But you're just a kid!" He practically shouted. "If we'd known that we would never have let you join the team! Being an Avenger isn't a game; you could be hurt or killed! Heck we could all be arrested for endangering a minor-."

"Make that two." Alpha focused and his costume disappeared. "Since I know Zane's secret I'll show mine, the name's Luke Anderson!"

"**YOU'RE A KID TOO?!**" Thunderstrike looked like he was having a seizure.

"Before you say anything about us treating this like a game we don't." Luke said coldly shocking the others because he always been the type of person to joke around all the time. "At least, J2 doesn't. As far as I know I can't die but we know the dangers of being a hero."

"Throttle back 'Strike'." Stinger said stopping the argument from getting out of hand. "They're both a good help and Zane's a living powerhouse in his other form and besides, if I remember correctly you signed on because all of us, including Juggie and Alpha, recently saved your skin."

"You're welcome." Zane said smugly.

"We take cash and credit." Luke joked.

"I suggest we table any discussion of Zane and Luke's dual identity until we complete our present mission." Stinger said.

"All right Stinger but we can't ignore this issue-." By that point Luke tuned him out and looked out the window bored out of his mind as he was still floating before he remembered to change back to Alpha.

"Buckle up, we're about to land." Mainframe said before Stinger brought up a good point.

"By the way Zane, I hope you do realize that everyone in this camp will see your face and know your secret as soon as you step out of this ship right?"

"No need to worry." Zane pulled out a blue ski mask. "I came prepared."

"Oh brother." Thunderstrike muttered doing a face palm while Alpha chuckled.

"You look like you're about to rob a store Juggie."

J2 just glared at Alpha before Mainframe spoke up again. "Let's move people, Dr. Foster is anxious to see us."

Five minutes later they were all inside of a command center listening to Dr. Foster. "As far as we can determine these are the locations of the two crash sites, we sent a team out to investigate and you already heard the recording of their only transmission."

Thunderstrike nodded. "I know it sounded bad, but there's still a chance that these people are still alive."

"We promise to find them doctor." Mainframe told Dr. Foster. "Along with whatever caused their disappearance."

"Since there are two crash sites we will split into teams." Thunderstrike said as he looked at the team. "I suggest that Mainframe, Alpha and I look into the first site to find out what happened to your team. Foster, Stinger and Er… The Masked Midget can take the other site."

Alpha chuckled at J2's new name while the kid glared at first Thunderstrike for the name and at Alpha for laughing but an African American young adult stepped forward. "Not so fast Pretty Boy, my father is not going anywhere without me?"

"And you are?" Thunderstrike looked a little miffed at being called pretty boy.

"John Foster." John answered before he shook his head. "Now I'm not looking for trouble but come on, you guys are the Avengers? A bug lady, a Thor Wannabee, a Robo jock, an eyesore in spandex and I'm supposed to believe that this pipsqueak is the Juggernaut?!"

'_Okay the last one was understandable but eyesore?!_' Alpha pondered how much trouble he would get for punching this guy.

J2 just crossed his arms and smirked. "That's right Citizen, we're here to protect and serve."

Dr. Foster walked up and put a hand on John's shoulder. "Simmer down, John! I'm sure that it's okay for you to come. I'm going to need someone to help haul equipment since the Juggernaut is… Well…" He looked at J2 in disbelief as well but he changed the subject. "Let's go people, we're burning daylight."

A few minutes later Alpha sighed as he met up with Mainframe again. "Man this forest is so thick that I don't think we would spot the Hulk through here." He said as they flew back to Thunderstrike.

"It was worth a shot." Thunderstrike said as he heard that. "I'm guessing that we should be nearing their last known, hey! What's that up ahead?" Running ahead they were shocked to see the two people in what looked like ice. "Wha? What is this stuff?"

Mainframe examined it before speaking. "It appears to be a form of crystalized and transparent steel like gelatin."

Thunderstrike shrugged before stepping up. "Whatever, I have a new move I've been aching to try."

"Will it free them?" Mainframe asked cautiously.

"It should."

Alpha raised an eyebrow. "Should?"

"Be quiet and let me concentrate."

Alpha and Mainframe backed up as Thunderstrike focused energy into the ice and it broke apart. "W-What happened?" One of them asked.

"You tell us." Alpha said as he listened.

"I'm not sure." The girl with him said. "All I know is that some weird ray was fired at us from a large being who was heading to the other crash site."

"If that's the case we better alert the others." Mainframe said as they got started towards the other crash site while the two assistants ran back to their base.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Whoa! Nice camouflage job." Stinger said as they came across a spaceship that had meteor fragments on it. "It's no wonder the defense grid couldn't determine if this was a spacecraft or a meteor."

Dr. Foster nodded before looking at J2 and John. "Be careful, you don't go to the trouble of camouflaging the ship if your intentions are peaceful."

"I think it's cool." J2 said in awe at seeing the spaceship.

John meanwhile looked interested. "There's got to be an entry point. But I don't see anything that looks like a hatchway or a control panel."

"I'm sure we could find one if we had time but since we're on a tight schedule." Stinger raised her arm. "Everybody take cover, I'm going to pop this can!"

After everyone got out of the way Stinger blasted a hole in the ship. "Very impressive Miss Stinger." Dr. Foster told her while John nodded dumbly making a mental note to not underestimate the Avengers if the bug lady could do that.

Stinger smiled in appreciation. "Amplified Sonics, sir. Thanks to a little gizmo my Dad whipped up in his spare time."

"Should we bring the gear inside?" John asked as Stinger stepped in but she shook her head.

"Not until we're sure it's safe." Stinger was ready for anything to pop out at her. "Juggie, you guard the stuff and watch our backs."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"So any idea what we're facing?" Thunderstrike asked as they walked through the woods.

Mainframe thought for a bit before he shook his head. "Sorry, we do not have enough information yet. It could be something that the Earth has already encountered or it could be something totally new." He confessed looking at them and Alpha swore he saw some form of emotion showing. "It has been a few years since the last 'attempted' invasion and that was the Skrull incident which convinced the Government to erect the defensive grid."

"If it's new, let's hope its friendly-." Alpha said before a rock came out of nowhere slamming into him breaking his bones. "**SON OF A BITCH! I HATE IT WHEN THIS HAPPENS!**" He shouted as he healed.

"I believe we found the answer to our queries." Mainframe stated as Alpha pulled himself up to glare at the android.

"Shut up Chrome Dome."

The one who threw the rock was a giant robot that was purple. "I am Intergalactic Sentry 666! It is my duty to secure the area while my mission commander gathers pertinent data!" Sentry stated as he stepped forward. "All witnesses must be contained or exterminated! Do not attempt to resist, I cannot be harmed or deterred!"

"Fascinating!" Mainframe stated making Thunderstrike give him a deadpanned look.

"Y-You're kidding right?" T-Strike asked shaking his head. "A Metal-Plated predator comes out of the woods after nailing Alpha with a boulder and all you say is fascinating?"

"If you prefer I could go with 'Yikes'." Mainframe answered.

"I don't care as long as we can trash this robot." Alpha muttered as the last bone healed up. "Healing Factor or not it's a pain in the ass to heal."

"I recognize this character from studying Avengers History." Mainframe punched a hole in Sentry's chest. "He works for the Kree, a warlike race which raided the Earth in the past. He probably came to assess our current military capabilities… And that's the good news."

"Er… What's the bad news?" Alpha asked trying to remember what was said about this character. '_Damn it, why is my memory so foggy? I used to remember this easily!_'

"Take a look at the injury I caused." Mainframe told him and both Alpha and Thunderstrike looked to see it repairing itself. "See? It has already begun to heal! Since it can repair itself the Sentry is virtually indestructible."

"Incorrect." Mainframe spun around only to be backhanded by Sentry. "I am completely indestructible! Our ship was attacked as it entered your planetary airspace and standard procedure forced us to separate. A homing beacon, even now calls to me but it is disturbingly faint."

'_If this jackass didn't throw a boulder at me or backhand Mainframe then I would've felt sorry for him._' Alpha thought with a glare.

"Conclusion! Both the ship and my commander must've sustained serious damage." Sentry looked at them. "I bear you no malice but I must reunite with my commander!"

"Pardon me if I'm not filled with grief." Thunderstrike said as he practically falcon punched Sentry in the face. "But it's real hard for me to work up any sympathy when you hurt my teammates." '_My punch caught him by surprise. While I may not possess super strength, the explosive force generated by my thunder punch can flatten any foe._'

"And I don't have sympathy after being hit by your boulder!" Alpha shouted as he went for a punch but a sickening crack filled the air causing him to jump back holding his now mangled hand in agony. "Regret! Regret!"

Trying not to wince at Alpha's injury, Thunderstrike raised his fist. "Stay comfortable pally, you're about to take a ten count!"

"No!" Sentry slammed him back. "I will not allow you to incapacitate me! Although, my programming is at conflict, even though I should eliminate you and your comrades I fear that will take too precious time-."

"Yippy Ki Yay muthafucker!" Alpha shouted as he latched onto Sentry's back seeing some wires. "These look important!" He pulled some before looking at Thunderstrike. "Call Zane! We need big muscle for this!"

"Stop and desist!" Sentry cried out as he backed into a tree to try to get Alpha off of him.

"**AND HURRY!**" Alpha shouted in pain as he pulled another wire causing the Sentry's left arm to spin like a windmill. "**I DON'T KNOW HOW LONG I CAN KEEP ON!**"

Mainframe shot at Sentry as well to help Alpha while Thunderstrike pressed his com. "Zane, we need Juggernaut now!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"All right, I'm on my way!" Zane said through his mask as Dr. Foster looked up.

"Is something wrong?" Dr. Foster asked as Zane closed his eyes. "Should I call Stinger-what is that glow?"

When the glow died down Dr. Foster's jaw dropped open in shock as J2 stood there. "Nothing to worry about Dr. Foster, everything's cool! Just a bad guy that needs stomping." J2 started to walk away. "And stomping is my specialty!"

"Uhhhh… Sorry for doubting you." Dr. Foster said sheepishly causing J2 to laugh with a smile.

"It's no problem; if I was someone else I would've doubted me too."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

John shuddered when he saw the body of the Kree Commander in the pilot seat. "The Pilot looks like he died on impact. I doubt that he meant the Earth any good but I can't help but feel sorry for him."

On hearing that Stinger nodded as she was working on a nearby Kree computer. "Looks like he was on a scouting mission to see our planets vulnerabilities." Stinger realized before she sighed. "I wish we could download all of the ships classified files, but the main computers seem to be bionic in nature."

"Meaning?" John asked in confusion.

"It's controlled by the pilot's nervous system and since he's dead-."

"Can't one of us plug into it?"

"Too dangerous." Stinger said sharply. "Since I have no experience with Kree physiology I can't even imagine what it could do to humans."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Move in close 'Strike!" Mainframe ordered as he blasted Sentry back. "We have to buy the others as much time as possible!"

"What about me?" Alpha asked as he dodged another thrown boulder.

"Stay back." Thunderstrike told him as he shot a Thunder Blast at Sentry. "You can't hurt him without pulling wires and he's watching over his other ones."

"Observation!" Sentry said as he withstood the assault. "Your efforts are doomed to fail."

"The Avengers have a knack for accomplishing the impossible." Alpha joked.

Thunderstrike nodded. "Too bad the ground underneath is susceptible to a few Thunder Blasts!"

"Incredible." Sentry muttered. "I've been toppled."

Then something tapped his shoulder and he turned to see J2. "Yo bud! That's the downside to messing with the Avengers, oh by the way!" J2 reared his fist back and slammed it in Sentry's face sending him flying. "Nice hat!"

Alpha sighed when he saw Sentry slam into the ship after J2's punch. "You really need to work on your aim."

"Um… Oops?" J2 said sheepishly.

By the time they got there they saw that Stinger blinded the Sentry with her stingers. "Great job!" Thunderstrike complimented her. "I assume that he'll repair himself but not before I line up a Thunder Punch that will send him away from the ship-!"

"Save yourself the effort 'Strike!" J2 lunged at Sentry. "When it comes to Major League Stomping, you can always depend on J2!"

"**ZANE, NO!**" Mainframe shouted but J2 already punched Sentry into the ship.

"Big guy, Dr. Foster and John are still in there!" Alpha said making J2 realize his mistake.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The impact from J2's punch caused the ship to shake so violently that Dr. Foster fell over with the bulkhead door closing on Dr. Foster's foot.

"**DAD!**" John shouted as he tried to pry the metal door off of his foot. "It's no use! The door won't budge! There must be an override-." John's eyes widened. "Of course!"

He turned back to the nervous scanner.

"I can't sit on my butt and pray for the Avengers to save us… It may fry my brain but my Dad's life is on the line." Without any hesitation John slammed the palm of his hand on the handprint scanner and screamed when a light surrounded him.

"John?" Dr. Foster heard the scream. "For the love of God, please answer me, I have to know if you're-!" The door was lifted up and Dr. Foster's eyes widened. "John?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Take this!" Alpha had a rock and flew in slamming it into Sentry's eyes but Sentry grabbed his throat and started to apply pressure choking him.

"**ALPHA!**" Thunderstrike blasted the ground under Sentry but the robot learned from last time and jumped up, slamming Alpha into the ground right as the blast hit him. "Sorry!"

"I'm okay." Alpha muttered as he started to heal but then Sentry landed on him. "Not okay, not okay!"

Stinger and Mainframe blasted Sentry off of Alpha before J2 came in and kneed Sentry in the chin before doing a Falcon Punch sending him back.

"Protocol dictates that you need to be exterminated!" Sentry said getting back up.

"This is ridiculous." Alpha said getting up. "We need a plan!"

Thunderstrike nodded. "Stinger, you and Alpha go to the ship and get Dr. Foster and John out of here while Mainframe, J2 and I take this robot down!"

"A Sentry may not think or question his orders." Sentry said as he clenched a fist jumping between the ship and them preventing Stinger and Alpha from following orders. "A Sentry can only obey."

"That's exactly what I was hoping you would say!" They all turned to see a black man in a white and green uniform flying between Sentry and the Avengers as they recognized him as John.

"Mission Commander?" Sentry took a step back. "You survived?"

"Uh sure… Let's go with that." John muttered before looking serious. "Sentry 666, you are hereby ordered to cease all conflict! Our mission is terminated!" '_Our-Their mission! I know every facet of it._' John thought. '_Not only did the machine download information, it also altered my DNA, it made me Part-Kree!_'

"… Though I am required to obey orders, I must also eliminate the humans!" Sentry stomped towards the Avengers who got ready. "All witnesses must be destroyed! Secrecy is paramount!"

John sighed before blasting Sentry back into the ship knocking it off the cliff. "Oh well! So much for the easy way." Then he looked at the Avengers. "Get my father down, I'm activating the Self-Destruct on my-Er, the Kree ship!"

As he pressed a button on his wrist the ship exploded making everyone stare in awe of the explosion.

"**COOL!**" J2 shouted.

"You can say that again!" Alpha agreed.

"Cool!" J2 said knowing that Alpha was kidding. "I'm serious this is a cool way to end an adventure!"

John chuckled before looking serious. '_I suppose yours is over Juggernaut… But mine is beginning!_'

"John, what happened to you son?" Dr. Foster asked in concern.

Mainframe approached him. "You have much to explain, young man!"

"That'll have to wait, Mainframe!" John told him.

Dr. Foster walked up to his son. "You must've plugged into the Ship's computer, but there's still a chance we can reverse its effects!"

"I'm fine Dad, really." John promised with a smile. "You always wanted my life to have a direction, well I finally have one! I need time to sort through the info that the computer dumped into my head but it's apparent that the Kree have plans for the Earth."

"You're welcome to hang with us." Thunderstrike offered.

Mainframe nodded. "I must 'insist' on it."

Alpha put them both in headlocks. "You would enjoy being an Avenger!"

John smiled a bit at them while Thunderstrike and Mainframe were trying to get out of his headlock. "Thanks for the warm invitation, but I pass." He said. "The Kree have their Sentries to protect and defend their interests. Maybe it's time for the Earth to have one of its own… John Foster, the Earth Sentry!"

"Nice name E. Sentry!" Alpha held out a hand. "If you ever need a hand we'll be happy to help!"

John nodded and shook hands before he took off flying. "I'll contact you soon but for now, wherever the Earth Sentry flies, he flies alone!"

"Guy can sure make an exit." Alpha commented as he turned to the other Avengers. "So what say we head back to New York?"

After saying goodbye to Dr. Foster Alpha realized that they had two hours before they got back to New York.

"You know my Pool Table idea seems more like a good idea right about now!"

"We're not putting in a Pool Table!" Mainframe said.

Alpha rolled his eyes and sat down. "Buzzkill."

J2 shrugged as he turned back to Zane and pulled out a Nintendo DS from his bag and started to play it.

"You had that the whole time?" Alpha asked in shock.

"What? I forgot I had it." J2 defended himself.

"We still have to talk about you two being kids-." Thunderstrike tried to say but Alpha sighed.

"You know what? I'm flying next to the Quinjet!" Alpha went outside and flew next to it to pass the time.

'_I can't believe how useless I was against the Sentry, hell the only good thing I could do was be a distraction._' Alpha thought as he kept up with the ship. '_I need to find a way to beat guys stronger than me-… Oh God, I am such a dumbass of course! With my Healing Factor this will be possible!_'

**To Be Continued…**

** All right I hope you liked this chapter with the A-Next going up against the Sentry 666!**

** REVIEW TIME!**

** Exile037: Thank you and I hope you keep enjoying this!**

** All right! ULW is signing out!**


End file.
